Siempre nos quedará Praga
by Nephra
Summary: Kidou Yuuto, detective genio de la Interpol, y Fudou Akio, policía brillante y su compañero, suelen tener sus vidas plagadas de caos y desorden. Sin embargo, cuando se interpolan en sus vidas dos jóvenes criminales de Praga, Shirou Fubuki y Atsuya Fubuki, es cuando realmente las cosas empiezan a salirse de control. [AU, One-shot]


_Hola a todos! Hoy es el cumpleaños de una personita especial, motivo por el cual le escribí este One-shot como regalo. Kira, espero que te guste, al principio fue un reto decidir qué escribir, pero ojalá el resultado haya sido bueno :) ten un bonito cumpleaños y espero que los 365 días que empiezan a correr a partir de ahora y hasta el próximo sean increíbles!_

 _P.D.- Janet Cab bautizó a este fic. Cualquier queja con ella xD_

* * *

 **Siempre nos quedará Praga**

* * *

Llegué al frente del edificio de cinco pisos, apostado encima de una callejuela en la que proliferaban las tiendas de recuerdos, sus pequeños artículos exactamente iguales y exactamente a los mismos precios amontonados en una escandalosa exhibición para los turistas. Por esa callejuela había una entrada que guiaba al club, pero a esa hora el movimiento se encontraba en la entrada principal, donde multitudes de extranjeros, turistas y estudiantes se arrejuntaban entre risillas y humo de cigarro para ingresar al club.

"Karlovy Lázne" se anunciaba el nombre en letras grandes de neón al frente del edificio, sus paredes negras levantándose como los vestigios de un montón de callejones sucios y oscuros revolcándose entre sí. No daba una apariencia especialmente atractiva y sin embargo el lugar estaba lleno hasta rebosar, todas las noches, desde las nueve hasta las cinco de la mañana. El precio era barato, vamos, doscientas coronas que equivalían a no más que ocho euros, y uno se podía conseguir descuentos fácilmente, en los hostales o en la callejuela de a lado donde se los daban a la gente que iba pasando.

Yo tenía un pase, pero no uno de descuento, sino uno para entrar sin tener que pagar. Porque desgraciadamente -¿o afortunadamente?- no estaba ahí para festejar o para buscar un cuerpo sobre el cual acostarme, como la otra mitad de los que entraban. Fui con intenciones meramente profesionales. _Investigación. Cacería._ Lo que fuera. El punto era que estaba buscando a una persona en especial y una serie de pistas y susurros entre las noches nos habían guiado hasta ese lugar, en ese momento, y yo había sido el conejillo de indias al que habían enviado a investigar.

Claro, porque Kidou Yuuto luce como la persona más _fiestera_ del mundo. Algo incluso me hacía sospechar que todos se darían cuenta de una sola mirada de que yo desentonaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo suponía que todos estarían demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos -bebiendo o buscando mujeres vulnerables- como para que yo realmente les importara.

Supuse que era mejor que fuera yo, a que mandaran a Fudou y terminara hecho polvo en algún rincón del edificio. A ese hombre le gustaba beber como si el mundo fuese a acabarse todos los días. No era la mejor característica para un policía, pero había ciertas cosas con las que sólo se podía lidiar así.

Sí, yo era un policía. Un detective, más que nada, de los mejores, de los más jóvenes, de los más _brillantes,_ se decía, aunque no es que me guste alardear.

Lo que me gusta decir es que quizá me eligieron a mí para ir ahí porque sabían que yo _sí_ podía mantenerme a mí mismo bajo control.

Suspiré y decidí finalmente entrar.

Era invierno. Dejé mi abrigo en la recepción, una prenda moderadamente cara a la que vi colgar junto con un montón de abrigos más pertenecientes a alguna multitud de desconocidos. Me entregaron un pase con el cual podría recuperarlo y me fui de ahí.

 _Primer piso._

Era el piso de la música moderna, o electrónica o qué se yo. Había un balcón grande que rodeaba a la pista, la cual estaba a un nivel inferior, completamente infestada. Yo me fui paseando por el balcón, mirando a los alrededores sin mucho interés. Había demasiado ruido, demasiada gente y demasiada oscuridad como para poder distinguir cualquier cosa. Me deshice de mis gafas negras y me puse unas de visión nocturna. Noté un par de miradas curiosas en mi dirección pero nada que importara mucho. Procedí a escudriñar la superficie de la pista con sus manos numerosas extendiéndose por encima de ella, los cuerpos agitándose en un trance morboso. Aún con los lentes de visión nocturna no podía alcanzar a ver nada que fuese de mi interés. Pasé por ahí y fui recorriendo los alrededores del balcón o plataforma en la que me encontraba, observé la barra por un momento, cerveza tras cerveza alejándose de ella, miré a las mesas, con muchachas reunidas alrededor de ellas, dejando sus bolsas y otras prendas arrejuntadas encima y debajo de ellas. Aquí y allá se distinguía la mirada de más de un tipo solitario o grupo de tipo solitarios que contemplaban a las mujeres como si fuesen trozos extremadamente apetitosos de carne.

Vamos, y no es que fueran feas. Eh, había de todo un poco, y la mirada definitivamente se me entretuvo por un minuto o dos sobre la espalda de alguna mujer hermosa, pero nada más. Porque era Kidou Yuuto, detective genio de la Interpol y no estaba ahí para buscar un cuerpo sobre el cual acostarme.

No.

Subí al segundo piso cuando no encontré nada de mayor relevancia en el primero. El ritmo de la música cambió y el ambiente también. No había nada particularmente llamativo en esa pista así que tan sólo la recorrí igual que la anterior y, cuando determiné que nada importante había ahí, salí de la pista para entrar a la pequeña estancia que separaba a unas escaleras de otras y subir. Eché una mirada al holograma en medio del pequeño recinto que mostraba a una chica bailando con el nombre del club encima, y luego de proceder a ignorarlo también, notando como la luz que lo producía se llenaba de partículas de polvo blanquecinas, decidí ascender al siguiente nivel.

 _Tercer piso._

Era música más para bailar, con esos sones latinos que no me sabían a nada y no me inspiraban ni un poco a moverme para él. La gente ahí estaba más animada, más cercana, y pasé a la barra para observar un poco si acaso la luz de ahí sí me permitía encontrar alguna cosa de utilidad. Pedí una bebida energética con el nombre del club que costó setenta coronas y me la llevé a los labios. Era asquerosamente dulce igual que todas las bebidas de ese tipo, pero funcionó bien para despertarme, que a pesar de la energía de todos los que me rodeaban a mí el lugar entero ya me estaba fastidiando bastante. Y el fastidio es la mejor cosa que existe para recordarle a uno que está cansado y que no ha dormido bien en una semana y que desearía con toda el alma tirarse sobre una cama y dormir por tres días seguidos.

Subí al cuarto nivel.

 _Cuarto piso._

Ahí el holograma me indicaba que habría música _oldie,_ y cuando mis oídos detectaron una tonada de los ochenta decidí que al menos eso era un poco más mi ambiente. No es que tuviera alma de viejo, pero… mmm, bueno, quizá sí, quizá sí tengo un alma bastante vieja.

A mi izquierda había una sala con una decoración espantosa. Sillones rojos con forma de beso y paredes y piso de colores claros, una barra de brillantes tonalidades neón y un montón de gente fumando. Entré contra mi mejor juicio y lancé una mirada rápida mientras me iba terminando mi bebida. Ahí había mucha menos gente, y simulaba más a una especie de "zona de descanso". Había varios sentados sobre los sillones rojos y nadie bailaba. Me pegué a la barra para observar un momento a la gente. Había un chico de cabello rosa y piel morena intentando besar a una chica de cabello también rosa y ojos azules que se le resistía un poco pero ponía una sonrisa en la cara que indicaba que mucho no era que quisiera resistirse. Cuando ella finalmente cedió y comenzaron a besarse, decidí que era hora de salir de ahí. Avancé hasta la salida, atravesé la estancia de las escaleras y entré al salón de enfrente.

Era un salón grande, como uno se imaginaría al de cualquier club en cualquier parte, de paredes oscuras con algunos dibujos pintarrajeados, una pista de baile rodeada de columnas y una barra. No había nada de especial, con excepción de que la música que sonaba era música antigua y no las aberraciones de los pisos inferiores. Decidí que me quedaría ahí por un rato, mirando. Si bien estaba lleno y oscuro igual que pisos anteriores, había, en comparación, mucha menos gente, y era más fácil observar.

Pero no había nadie que me llamara la atención. Ninguna actitud que pareciera sospechosa. Y me estaba hartando. Me acerqué a los baños, suponiendo que las actitudes más delictivas tendrían que ocurrir cerca de ahí.

Sólo vi a dos tipos comiéndose las bocas y pareciendo a punto de arrancarse la ropa. Les lancé una mirada de desaprobación y me alejé de ahí.

Cerca de las paredes había unas protuberancias que podían servir como asientos. Muchos las estaban usando para dejar sus cosas encima, pero me busqué un espacio libre y fui a sentarme ahí.

Pasaron algunos minutos y una muchacha se me acercó.

–¿Bailas?

–No.

Ella me miró con cara de que era un maldito bestia y se fue de ahí. Sí, bueno, ¿qué esperaba del tipo que está sentado solo bebiéndose una bebida energética y con unas gafas de visión nocturna de color verde aplastadas sobre la cara? Vamos…

Mi bebida se acabó. La miré con algo de decepción y decidí ir a conseguirme otra. Me acerqué a la barra donde más gente ya estaba pidiendo y recibiendo todo tipo de bebidas. Vodkas de mil colores, copas de vino y unos _Chivas Regal_ caros, como para impresionar a quien se le invitaran. Pedí lo mío y me alejé de ahí, pensando en si ya sería hora de irme de ahí. Fue entonces que, al detenerme un momento junto a la entrada para mirar la hora en mi teléfono, escuché a un grupo de chicas hablar sobre el _Ice Pub,_ asegurando que ya iba a entrar el siguiente grupo y que querían saber quién iba a meterse. Las miré un momento tan sólo para descubrir que ahí estaba la chica que me había invitado a bailar. Ella notó mi mirada y frunció el ceño, esforzándose por transmitirme tanto desprecio como fuese posible con su expresión.

Dejé de mirar y salí de ahí con una nueva misión en mente.

Alguien debió haberme odiado cuando conseguí el lugar preferencial para entrar al Ice Pub a pesar de no haber pedido turno con anticipación, pero ahí acabé entonces, vistiéndome con una chamarra gruesa de color gris plateado, unos guantes y un gorro bastante, bastante ridículo. A mi alrededor unas cuantas personas más que también entrarían a esa hora estaban vistiéndose también. Entregamos nuestros debidos boletos y subimos al lugar.

Como era de esperarse, estaba estúpidamente frío. Y no era muy amplio. Había una barra larga, con un estante detrás que tenía una fila de cervezas congeladas insertadas en el hielo y todo, todo incluyendo la barra, el estante, las mesas, las sillas y hasta los vasos en los que servían las bebidas, estaba hecho de hielo. Era una visión interesante, supuse, pero yo no estaba ahí para maravillarme por la obra de la ingeniería que era el Ice Pub. Me senté en la barra y me pedí un Becherovka, para disimular, porque no me podía tomar otra bebida energética -le tengo cierto aprecio a la habilidad de mi corazón para bombear sangre- y porque ahí había demasiado poca gente. No había ningún lado para ocultarme y no verme extraño sin beber nada.

El grupo que había entrado conmigo se había acomodado en un rincón del cuarto y estaban tomándose fotos como dementes, a sí mismos y a todo lo que hacían, a las bebidas en sus manos y al lugar en general.

Pero cuánta insoportable juventud.

Sin embargo, lo que mantenía mi atención en ese momento no eran ellos sino otro detalle mucho, mucho más relevante.

Cuando entramos, ya había habido otro grupo ahí. Era también un grupo reducido, de cinco personas, y estaban ocupando una salita al otro extremo del cuarto, hecha también de hielo. Platicaban tranquilamente como si cualquier cosa, como si estuviesen sentados en un café y no en un sitio inusual como aquel al que tan sólo tenían acceso por media hora. Ellos lucían como si esperaran quedarse ahí hasta que el pub cerrara.

No les lancé más que una mirada obvia antes de concentrar mi atención en la barra y fingir tomar fotos también con mi teléfono. Le tomé una al Becherovka y otra a las botellas de cerveza sumergidas en el hielo frente a mí. Mis oídos, sin embargo, estaban concentrados en cualquier cosa que ellos fuesen a decir, pero el ruido del otro grupo no me dejaba escuchar mucho.

El motivo por el que me habían llamado la atención era precisamente por su actitud. Al Ice Pub se entraba por grupos cada media hora, y el precio era de unos once euros. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ellos ahí? ¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendían estar? Era como si el dinero no les importara nada y como si la gente del club supiera ya que ellos iban a estar ahí todo el tiempo que se les antojara. De modo que sí, llamaron mi atención.

La cuestión también funcionó a la inversa, al parecer, porque tras un momento, escuché a alguien hablarme.

–Hola, ¿quieres que te tome una foto aquí? –me sugirió una voz suave, suave y tranquila, melódica como el sonido de agua cayendo sobre piedras.

La pregunta me pareció terriblemente monstruosa. Yo jamás tomaba fotos de mí mismo, y no estaba a punto de posar ahí para que un extraño me fotografiara, ni aún en pos de mi investigación.

Le miré.

–No, gracias, sólo me gusta tomarle fotos a las cosas que veo –mentí y le sonreí. O lo que supuse que funcionaría como una sonrisa.

Él tenía una expresión, no sonriente sino curiosa. Me observaba con un par de ojos pálidos como piedras de río, sus pestañas largas y blancas como si estuviesen hechas de nieve enmarcándolos. No pude evitar contemplarlo, porque ciertamente su físico era llamativo. Su cabello era también blanco, espeso, como niebla en una mañana fría, y su piel era tan clara como la de un europeo nórdico acostumbrado a la falta de sol. Él, sin remover los ojos de mí, se sentó a mi lado sin preguntar. Miró al Becherovka, al que no le había tomado nada, y luego regresó los ojos a mí.

–¿Me sirves un Becherovka? –le dijo al barman, y éste fue servido enseguida. Yo lo miré, él levantó el vaso en el aire–. ¿Salud? –dijo.

–Salud –respondí y choqué el vaso con él. Él me miró a los ojos, que ya no estaban cubiertos por ningún lente, y yo le respondí a la mirada.

Hay a los que les gusta creer que si no miras a los ojos cuando brindas, te harás acreedor a siete años de mal sexo.

Bebimos los Becherovka y yo saboreé su sabor amargo un momento antes de tragarlo.

Treinta y ocho grados de alcohol. No era ninguna broma.

–¿Qué más te gusta beber?

–Whisky –respondí sin pensarlo mucho, dejando mi vaso a un lado y esperando que quedara en el olvido.

Ah, pero él no iba a permitirlo tan fácil.

–Acábate eso y te invitaré un whisky.

Yo levanté una ceja, y probablemente parpadeé un par de veces como estúpido.

¿Eh? ¿Acaso ese chico estaba _coqueteando_ conmigo?

Tuve que preguntarme si había cualquier cosa en mi aura o lo que fuera que diera la apariencia de que a mí me gustaban los hombres.

Y no es que no me gustaran, vamos. Digamos que me consideraba una persona… _flexible._

Pero aun así…

–Oye, sírvele un Chivas Regal cuando se acabe eso –le volvió a hablar al barman y éste asintió. Yo tan sólo lo miré, como preguntándome si acaso era ésta su manera de decirme que iba en serio. De "impresionarme" con el trago de casi cinco euros.

Algo en ese momento, en mi mente eminentemente racional, me dijo que la situación ésta corría mucho riesgo de salírseme de control, y que tenía que hacer algo. Pero aún faltaban alrededor de veinticinco minutos para que mi tiempo en el Ice Pub se acabara. Esa era una, y la otra era que este tipo pertenecía justo al grupo que me había llamado la atención. Les lancé otra mirada disimulada mientras el chico de cabello blanco estaba volteado, y vi una mirada idéntica a la de él observándome. Era un chico que, una vez lo miré bien, era idéntico al que estaba sentado junto a mí, excepto por el color del cabello, que era de un tono como salmón. Él me miró sin ningún tipo de disimulo, pero luego desvió la mirada. Como si tan sólo quisiera aclararme que estaba al pendiente de mí y que más me valía comportarme con su gemelo. Sí, tenían que ser gemelos. El chico estaba acompañado por los otros tres, quienes también me habían medio observado de reojo pero luego habían regresado a lo suyo.

–¿Nos lo acabamos juntos? –preguntó el chico, recuperando mi atención. Le miré. Luego miré mi vaso, que ahora estaba en su otra mano, siéndome ofrecido. Suspiré internamente y le tomé.

–Claro –forcé una sonrisa. Y de una sola vez, ambos nos acabamos los Becherovka. Mi Chivas Regal llegó casi de inmediato, y el chico le hizo una seña al encargado para que le diera otro. Así que ahora los dos volvíamos a tener un vaso de la misma bebida entre manos.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Yuuto, ¿y tú?

Él sonrió, ladeando curiosamente la cabeza.

–Shirou. Yuuto es un bonito nombre.

¿Qué no decían eso todas las personas que intentaban ligar con otras? Por Dios.

–Shirou también –respondí, quien sabe por qué, y entonces bebí un poco de mi vaso. Shirou mantenía la sonrisa.

–¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Estás de vacaciones?

Ya quisiera yo tener algo cercano al concepto de vacaciones.

–Sí –volví a mentir y le sonreí–. ¿Y tú?

–Vivo aquí con mi hermano –hizo una seña hacia la mesa, yo miré, y claro, no tuve que esforzarme en saber quién era su hermano–. Nos gusta mucho venir aquí porque siempre hay gente nueva.

–¿Y pasan mucho tiempo en el Ice Pub?

Él soltó una risita.

–¿Te diste cuenta? Sí. Es que me gusta el frío –tomó un sorbo de su bebida, y entonces noté otro detalle respecto a él. Tenía en la mano derecha una pequeña pulsera. La reconocí como la pulsera de las salas VIP del club. El acceso a esas salas costaba más de mil coronas checas -más de cincuenta euros-, y ofrecía bebidas ilimitadas dentro de las salas.

Eso significaba que Shirou tenía acceso ilimitado a todas las bebidas que quisiera, pero estaba ahí, sin embargo, pagando por bebidas extras en el Ice Pub.

¿Cuánto dinero era que tenía?

Como si hubiese notado mi mirada sobre su pulsera, dijo:

–Oye, ¿quieres ir a la sala VIP? Tengo acceso y ahí podemos tomar todo lo que queramos.

–Lo siento, no traigo efectivo para pagar la entrada.

Él rio.

–¿Quién dijo que tienes que pagar la entrada?

A Shirou poco pareció importarle que aún me quedara tiempo en el Ice Pub, o que podría haber querido quedarme como cualquier persona querría haber hecho después de pagar por un servicio. Dejó el Chivas en la barra como si no importara y me jaló de la mano, obligándome a seguirle. Tuve que dejar mi propia bebida también detrás e ir tras él. Noté de reojo al hermano gemelo mirándome pero, cuando salimos, nadie nos siguió.

Shirou me guio hasta la sala VIP. Un cuartito de paredes azules, muebles acolchonados verdes y mesas blancas. Había una nevera y un estante con vasos. Algunos vasos olvidados sobre las mesas indicaban que el grupo probablemente había estado ahí antes, pero ahora los únicos que estábamos ahí éramos Shirou y yo. Shirou abrió la nevera y ésta estaba llena de absolutamente todas las bebidas que se ofrecían normalmente en el bar. Sacó una botella de champagne, que era probablemente la bebida más cara de todas, y la abrió para nosotros. Me dio un vaso y tomó uno él y lo sirvió.

–¡Salud! –volvió a decir, levantando un poco su vaso, movimiento que imité, y bebimos. Estábamos sentados en uno de los muebles, uno a lado del otro. Después de tomar un poco, dejé mi vaso sobre la mesa. Él no soltó el suyo–. Entonces, ¿de dónde vienes, Yuuto?

–De Austria, ¿y tú?

Él sonrió.

–¿De dónde crees?

–Del norte –dije sin tener que pensarlo mucho, porque tanto el tono de su piel como su acento me daban una pista de dónde podría ser–. ¿Helsinki? ¿Estocolmo?

Él sonrió.

–Eres bueno. Soy de Helsinki.

Sonreí yo también.

–¿Y qué haces aquí?

–Nos mudamos aquí hace algunos años. Unos amigos nos dijeron que este era un buen lugar para instalarse y trabajar, así que venimos.

–¿En serio? –la mención de aquello llamó inmediatamente mi atención. _Instalarse_ y _trabajar_ sonaba exactamente a lo que las personas que yo estaba buscando habrían hecho–. ¿Y a qué te dedicas?

Él se llevó un dedo a los labios, como para acallar algo.

–Es secreto –dijo. Volvió a llenar su vaso y rellenó el mío–. Estás bebiendo muy lento. Vamos, no pienso acabarme esta botella yo solo.

Vi el vaso con champagne y, volviendo a suspirar por dentro, lo tomé y me bebí hasta la mitad.

–¿Feliz?

–Más o menos.

Fue y volvió a llenarme el vaso. Fruncí el ceño, como si le aceptara el reto y volví a tomarme la mitad del vaso. Shirou soltó una risita.

–¿Y tú a qué te dedicas, Yuuto?

–También es secreto –le sonreí de lado–. Te diré cuando tú me digas.

–Hecho –sus ojillos grises se clavaron curiosamente en mí, con un brillo inusual de intriga e interés–. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

–No estoy seguro. No lo he pensado. Un par de semanas, quizá.

La verdad es que seguramente iba a quedarme mucho más tiempo, pero eso no sonaría normal.

–Y… ¿hay alguien en Austria esperándote?

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

–No, no realmente. A menos que mi molesto jefe cuente.

Él rio.

–¿Jefe? Así que tengo la primera pista sobre a qué te dedicas.

Le miré con una ceja levantada.

–Difícilmente eso es una pista. En casi cualquier tipo de trabajo puedes tener un jefe.

–Bueno, ahora sé que no eres un escritor, ni el CEO de una empresa, ¿no?

Reí un poco.

–No, no soy escritor ni CEO. Bien, sigue adivinando.

Shirou bebió más de su vaso hasta acabárselo. Bebía a una velocidad ridícula e impresionante, ni siquiera dándose el tiempo de disfrutar de la bebida carísima que se estaba tomando. Claro que, al parecer, el precio a él mucho no le importaba.

–Bien, serás… ¿profesor?

–¿Tengo pinta de profesor?

Él negó con la cabeza. Tenía una sonrisita en los labios y las mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

Recién me di cuenta de que se había inclinado sobre una mano y estaba un poco más cerca de mí.

–¿El gerente de un área en una empresa?

Negué con la cabeza y di un sorbo a mi vaso. También se me estaba acabando bastante rápido y no me había dado cuenta de ello.

–No, tampoco.

–¿Ingeniero de Apple?

–¿Ingeniero de Apple?

Él asintió.

–Es que luces como alguien muy inteligente, y muy exitoso –subió una pierna al mueble para quedar volteado hacia mí. Yo le miré y él llevó una mano al cuello de mi camisa, empezando a jugar con él. Concentró sus ojos en la tarea como si fuese realmente fascinante–. ¿Médico? ¿Mercadólogo? –musitó suavemente y entonces, sin aviso, se acercó y me lamió sin ningún tipo de pudor el cuello. Mi primera reacción fue alejarlo de mí, sintiendo como toda la piel se me erizaba. Pero no lo hice. Y él, probablemente tomándolo a que sí me había gustado, se montó sobre mí con algo de torpeza -el alcohol se le notaba en los ojos y en los movimientos-, y entonces puso sus labios sobre los míos, jalándome con las manos del cuello y con sus dos rodillas a ambos lados de mis caderas. Yo le tomé por la cintura, sólo para evitar que se cayera, y le sentí ir descendiendo por mi barbilla y el cuello, besando tanto como lamía.

Pudo haber sido el alcohol o pudo haber sido el hecho de que físicamente Shirou me gustaba mucho. Pudo haber sido sólo la inherente estupidez humana, pero yo no detuve a Shirou cuando se quitó la ropa ni tampoco cuando empezó a quitarme la mía.

* * *

Llegué a mi apartamento rentado a cerca de las seis de la mañana. Estaba exhausto como para dormir hasta el fin del mundo, pero cuando llegué lo primero que me recibió fue mi compañero, Fudou, quien estaba esperando a que le diera mi reporte sobre la "misión". Yo quería escupirle en la cara y decirle que me dejara dormir, pero sabía que no podía, así que, con el alcohol y el desvelo aún mezclados en la sangre y en la cabeza, fui con él al estudio del apartamento para encender las computadoras y ponernos a escribir y registrar información.

No es que hubiese mucho que registrar. No es que hubiese averiguado mucho. Pero no quería admitirle que me había pasado prácticamente toda la noche con mi principal sospechoso, así que tuve que inventarle que había estado observando a un grupo que yo pensaba que podría ser el que buscábamos, y me la pasé dándole detalles sobre sus apariencias físicas y su comportamiento. Por suerte, de Shirou pude averiguar sus nombres y un par de cosas más, como por dónde vivían y cuando solían ir al club.

Además, tenía el número telefónico de Shirou en el teléfono. Pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

Pasamos la siguiente semana siguiendo varias pistas a lo largo de toda la ciudad. La venta de sustancias ilegales estaba fluyendo por las calles como veneno para ratas, y las ratas estaban cayendo una a una. Bueno, qué grotesca comparación, pero la verdad era que se estaba comercializando una sustancia en especial que se había probado que había infectado a varias personas de un virus peligrosísimo, y que se temía que se propagara. Ese era el motivo por el que estábamos ahí.

Sin embargo, mucho no se había averiguado. El problema con Praga era que había algunas cosas que eran legales y otras que no, y a veces trazar los límites entre una y otra era complejo y estúpido.

Terminé saliendo con Shirou el domingo. Le inventé a Fudou que iba a pasear un poco por la ciudad para relajarme -hasta ahora no habíamos hecho mucha labor de turistas, pues aunque habíamos recorrido partes bonitas de la ciudad todo había sido en medio del trabajo-. La verdad era que tenía muchas ganas de verlo y ni yo sabía por qué. Así que le invité a ir a la plaza principal, frente al reloj astronómico de la ciudad, para comer algo en algún café y platicar.

Shirou llegó con su hermano. Yo le lancé al otro una mirada rara, viendo que mi "cita" o lo que fuera había sido frustrada, y entonces fuimos a ocupar una mesa en un café de enfrente. Estaba algo incómodo, el otro -Atsuya- me miraba como si quisiera cortarme la cabeza. Tenía los brazos cruzados y no cambiaba su expresión. Shirou estaba cándido como siempre, con su sonrisita sabor a luz y vestido con una camiseta blanca ajustada de manga larga, una chaqueta gris y pantalones cafés.

–¿A qué te dedicas, Kidou? –cuestionó Atsuya tras un rato de estar ahí, después de que ordenamos y con la misma mirada de molesto, el ceño fruncido. Yo le miré con la ceja levantada.

–No te lo puede decir –intervino Shirou– estamos jugando a un juego de adivinar a qué nos dedicamos, así que no te lo puede decir. Lo tengo que adivinar yo.

Ahora fue Atsuya el que levantó la ceja, mirando a su hermano y después a mí. Yo me encogí de hombros como si todo hubiese sido idea de Shirou y Atsuya suspiró.

–Bien. Me voy –se puso de pie y se alejó. Ni siquiera dijo adiós y el café que habíamos pedido para él se quedó sin dueño. Shirou me sonrió como con disculpa.

–Lo siento, se pone un poco celoso cuando empiezo a ver a alguien y le gusta ver quién es.

–Está bien –respondí y le sonreí.

Pasamos un par de horas en el café. La plática fue enteramente normal, sobre cosas que nos gustaban, lugares que habíamos visitado, sobre la vida en general. Nunca tocábamos el tema de qué era a lo que nos dedicábamos de manera habitual.

Esta vez pagué la cuenta yo y luego tomé a Shirou de la mano para llevarlo a pasear por ahí. Nos quedamos viendo a unos cuantos músicos que estaban tocando en la plaza a los que Shirou grabó con el teléfono, _"es que me encantan"_ , decía, y luego seguimos caminando hasta llegar al Charles Bridge. La tarde ya se estaba pintando sobre la superficie del río y de los viejos edificios, y Shirou se quedó pegado al borde del puente por un rato, mirando a sus colores.

–Recuerda un poco a Atsuya, ¿no? –me dijo, y yo le asentí, poniéndole la mano sobre la base de la espalda, acariciándole un poco. Tras un momento, Shirou se volteó y me tomó del brazo. Sacó su teléfono y nos tomó una fotografía con el atardecer de fondo.

Salí con cara de estúpido y recordé por qué era que no me tomaba nunca fotografías.

–No le muestres eso a nadie –advertí.

–Me la voy a poner de perfil en _whatsapp_ –me ignoró y procedió a hacer justo lo que había dicho. Yo tan sólo esperé que Atsuya no la viera. Al menos no pronto. No antes de que yo fuera a dejar a Shirou a su apartamento.

Eventualmente, antes de que anocheciera por completo, partimos hacia su hogar para que yo le dejara ahí. Nos subimos al tranvía y llegamos a su zona, que estaba cerca de la Casa Danzante, a minutos del río. Le dejé en la puerta y, antes de que me fuera, se colgó de mi cuello y me besó en los labios.

Otra vez volví a sentir que algo se me iba a salir de control, pero lo ignoré. Le respondí al beso y me fui de ahí con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

–¡Kidou! –me llamó Fudou el miércoles por la tarde. Yo estaba en una videoconferencia con nuestro jefe y él acababa de llegar al apartamento–. ¡Tengo un _lead_! ¡Lo tengo!

Tanto mi atención como la de nuestro jefe se enfocaron en él. Fudou entró al estudio y jaló una silla para sentarse a mi lado y ser visible en la videoconferencia. Traía consigo una carpeta color beige, la que dejó asentada sobre sus piernas.

–Uno de los chicos enfermos habló. Tenemos nombres, direcciones, todo lo que necesitamos –fue diciendo con tono extático y entonces levantó la carpeta que tenía consigo. Yo la miré. Fudou sonreía y yo quería sentirme tan entusiasmado como él, pero había un problema. Uno que me hizo tamborilear un dedo sobre la superficie del teclado de la computadora, sintiéndome nervioso.

–¿Qué hizo que accediera? –pregunté, porque hasta el momento ninguna de las personas infectadas había querido hablar. Por miedo o por lo que fuera, pero se habían negado. Eso nos había traído sin pistas definitivas por un largo tiempo, y tanto Kudou como el resto de las personas al tanto de la operación se estaban impacientando.

Esto era enorme y extremadamente bueno para nosotros. Y sin embargo yo estaba nervioso e intranquilo.

–Que se está muriendo de dolor, eso –explicó, mirándome, y entonces abrió la carpeta. Sacó un par de hojas y las plantó frente a él–. Ya tengo las órdenes de arresto, al menos temporal en lo que se revisan sus propiedades y se buscan pistas definitivas para condenarlos. Sus nombres son Shirou Fubuki y Atsuya Fubuki.

Debí haber puesto una cara idiota que vomitaba a gritos absolutamente todo lo que estaba pensando. Porque Fudou se volteó y se me quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Shirou Fubuki? –pregunté. Fudou asintió.

Ese fue el momento en el que todo se fue a la mierda.

* * *

Fudou, a diferencia mía, sí tenía autoridad para realizar un arresto. Y a Fudou, a diferencia de mí, Shirou no le importaba un carajo.

Y si era completamente honesto conmigo mismo, a mí tampoco me debía haber importado un carajo. Este era mi trabajo, y lo que había pasado con Shirou no podía considerarse más que un accidentado incidente en medio de mi labor de investigación. Yo no tenía por qué preocuparme por Shirou, yo no tenía por qué ir frunciendo el ceño y retorciendo los labios con ansiedad mientras avanzábamos por las calles pedregosas en su carro con asientos de tela y con el exterior todo sucio de polvo y lodo de alguna lluvia pasada.

–Mierda, Kidou, ¿te pasa algo?

Yo le miré. Los ojos verdes de Fudou estaban completamente enfocados en mí mientras esperábamos a que la luz del semáforo de enfrente cambiara a verde.

Fudou me conocía demasiado bien. Habíamos sido compañeros de trabajo por muchísimos años, habíamos pasado por muchísimas situaciones, unas más o menos fuertes que otras, unas destrozándonos más o menos que otras, y él se conocía mis expresiones así como yo me sabía que si a él lo mandaban a una misión que implicara alcohol lo más probable era que todo saliera mal.

–Estoy preocupado –pronuncié primero, porque esa era la verdad y me salía mejor no mentir. Luego desvié la mirada hacia el frente. Fudou presionó el acelerador para avanzar con el cambio de luz–. Esta enfermedad, esta droga… y el motivo por el que las personas no habían hablado.

Yo no tenía que decir mucho más que eso para poner a la mente de Fudou a trabajar y a estudiar exactamente la situación a la que yo me estaba refiriendo.

Quitando todo el hecho de los hermanos Fubuki, la situación sí era en sí un poco preocupante. Las personas no habían callado sólo por nada, eso era obvio, y no sabíamos con qué nos podíamos topar cuando encontráramos a la fuente de esta droga maldita -así yo conociera a las dos personas que estaban al final del camino y no pudiera pensar que fueran realmente peligrosos-.

Bueno, quizá era demasiado ingenuo pensar que Atsuya no podría ser peligroso. Después de todo, hasta ahora no había demostrado más que ser una persona bastante oscura, por decir lo menos.

–No te preocupes por eso. Estamos armados y ellos no se esperan nuestra llegada.

–Sí, eso no quiere decir que no estén preparados… –yo sostenía el teléfono en una mano con fuerza, tanto que los dedos se me ponían blancos.

Quería escribir. Quería escribirle un mensaje a Shirou en el que le pidiera que se alejara de donde fuera que estuviera. Eran como las siete, en invierno, ya estaba oscureciendo, los días acortándose, y alrededor nos atacaban un montón de luces entrecortadas provenientes de farolas y edificios y otros autos, y entre ellas se envolvían también sombras frías proyectadas por puentes viejos y edificios tenebrosos.

Praga podía ser un lugar de muchos silencios y muchas caras ocultándose entre las sombras. Su belleza venía cargada de cierta misteriosa pesadez.

Yo supe que estábamos cerca cuando nos vi aparecer a un lado del río, la Casa Danzante retorciéndose entre el cielo negro a un kilómetro por delante de nosotros, el río separándonos de ella. Encrespé los dedos fuerte en lo que tenían a la mano: mi teléfono y una pierna.

–Ya cálmate –me exigió Fudou, mirando de reojo a mis manos que obviaban miedo. Yo intenté relajarlas y suspiré largamente. Cruzamos por un puente hacia el otro lado del río y luego pasamos por el frente de la Caza Danzante, adentrándonos a calles rodeadas de edificios y construcciones viejas. Alcanzamos a ver a un montón de personas vestidas de rojo saliendo de una iglesia de piedra que había sobre el costado de la calle como un río de sangre que se derramaba por la acera, y a una anciana que esperaba pacientemente el cambio del semáforo de peatones para cruzar la transitada avenida.

Avanzamos por varios minutos en silencio. Fudou movía la palanca de velocidades y giraba la guía mientras sus ojos jade iban estudiando nuestros alrededores, en búsqueda de una calle.

La encontró y yo reconocí la calle de Shirou. Él entró por ahí.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue en una especie de cámara lenta, porque mientras mis ojos se iban perdiendo por la superficie de la acera y las paredes de los edificios circundantes, repentinamente se me detuvieron en unos pies con unos tenis blancos.

Junto a otro par de pies con unos tenis grises.

Shirou y Atsuya, caminaban por la acera con tranquilidad, la sombra de un edificio grande cayéndoles por la piel y la luz amarillenta de una farola luchando por hacerse un espacio entre sus cabellos. Estaban dirigiéndose a quién sabe dónde, pero lo cierto era que estaban caminando en una dirección opuesta a la nuestra. El carro pasó rápido, dejándolos detrás, pero para mí había sido como si les hubiera mirado por una eternidad, ahí, alejándose inconscientemente del peligro. Me volví a recostar sobre mi asiento sintiéndome mucho más tranquilo.

–Ya luces mejor –Fudou era tenebrosamente bueno para reconocer todas y cada una de mis reacciones, y ese era un poco el motivo por el que lo adoraba pero también era un buen motivo para detestarlo de vez en cuando.

–Ya me siento mejor. Gracias –le dije, y le bajé un grado a la calefacción porque de pronto ya no tenía tanto frío. Llegamos tras unos minutos al frente del edificio de Shirou y nos bajamos.

Fudou entró al apartamento de una patada. Tenía el arma en mano y apuntó hacia todas partes. Yo entré con tranquilidad detrás de él porque sabía que ahí no había nadie. El apartamento estaba efectivamente vacío.

–¿Tienes una orden de registro? –inquirí. Fudou asintió y se volvió a guardar el arma para empezar a poner de cabeza el hogar. Buscando pistas sobre quiénes eran ellos dos. Yo seguí su guía y en un rato nos envolvimos en una tranquila revisión de toda la casa. Era un apartamento de dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina, una sala y un balcón. De las dos habitaciones, una era usada para dormir y la otra era una especie de estudio similar al que teníamos nosotros.

Ahí fue donde todo se puso interesante.

Recortes de periódicos, reportes médicos, análisis químicos. Había toda una serie de información en esa habitación sobre la droga que nosotros estábamos buscando que confirmaba la ya muy evidente implicación de las personas que vivían ahí con ella. Yo lamenté un poco que Shirou y Atsuya fueran tan descuidados y lo dejaran todo tan a la vista así nada más. Había una computadora aún encendida y yo estaba seguro de que ahí habría una cantidad rebosante de información inculpadora. _Esto era el fin._

–¡Bingo! –exclamó Fudou y levantó en el aire una bolsita transparente con una especie de cristal de color azul roto en pedazos finos dentro–. Encontramos las joyas de la reina –dijo, frase que le gustaba usar siempre que encontrábamos algo importante porque nuestro jefe era inglés, y luego miró de cerca la sustancia.

–No deberías agarrarlo así nada más, Fudou. No puedes saber el nivel de contagio que puede tener.

–Nah –rebatió mi idea–. Yo creo que es exclusivamente necesario que uno se meta esta mierda por las venas o la nariz para que realmente te infecte. En este estado debe ser bastante inofensivo.

Un pensamiento para nada relacionado se me metió a la cabeza. Que qué bueno era que Shirou y Atsuya, al parecer, eran de esos vendedores de droga que no consumían nada de su producto. Porque sino en aquel momento los dos estarían seguramente en el hospital.

–¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Los esperamos o dejamos al equipo aquí y que ellos se encarguen?

Nuestro apoyo ya debía estar en camino. En realidad deberíamos haberlos esperado, pero es que Fudou era un maldito impaciente.

–Vámonos, no quiero verles las caras cuando vean lo que le hicimos a su casa.

–Le quitas toda la diversión al asunto, _sus caras_ son precisamente lo que yo quiero ver.

Yo le sonreí.

–Dejémoslo, Fudou. Necesitamos descansar.

Él hizo una mueca con la boca.

–Sí, tienes razón. Vamos a cenar algo y listo.

Salimos de ahí. Fudou me habló de un restaurante buenísimo que se había encontrado cerca de ahí y me habló de él hasta que nos subimos al carro.

Yo tomé mi teléfono y escribí un mensaje.

" _Shirou, hagan lo que hagan, tú y Atsuya no regresen a casa esta noche. Por favor. Tengo algo que confesarte"._

Fruncí el ceño y mi dedo pulgar se paralizó a un centímetro del botón de "enviar" por algunos instantes. Pero finalmente bajé el dedo. Mandé el mensaje.

E hice precisamente lo que se suponía que no debía hacer. Me volví un criminal.

* * *

Está de más decir, creo yo, que esa noche no dormí una mierda. Shirou no me había respondido, aunque las dos "palomitas azules" en mi mensaje me indicaban que sí me había leído, a eso de las diez, una media hora después de que yo le mandara el mensaje. Me imaginaba que cuando él le había informado a Atsuya sobre el mensaje, el hermano habría estado furioso. Seguramente Atsuya sabía de qué se trataba, porque era obvio que el gemelo un poco lo había sospechado desde el principio. Que yo era un policía y que estaba detrás de ellos dos. Así que podía imaginármelo maldiciendo y exclamando e impidiendo que Shirou pudiera volver a contactarme. Tan sólo esperaba que realmente me hubiesen escuchado, pero sabía que me enteraría hasta el día siguiente.

El único problema era que el día siguiente estaba tardando demasiado en llegar, y que yo estaba exhausto pero aun así no podía dormir. Me había levantado a las tres de la mañana para prepararme un té rápido y luego había procedido a releer distraídamente toda mi conversación hasta el momento con Shirou.

La leí porque me gustaba leer sus mensajes y porque sabía que tendría que borrarlos todos. Borré mi conversación con él y eliminé su número, no sin antes memorizármelo.

La alarma en la habitación de Fudou a las seis y media de la mañana me hizo levantarme de la sala, donde había estado leyendo noticias en mi teléfono en compañía de mi insomnio para regresarme a mi habitación y que él no se diera cuenta de que había estado ahí.

Fudou llamó temprano al encargado de la revisión de la casa. Y entonces me informó sobre lo que yo había estado esperando escuchar.

–Con un carajo, los perros no llegaron. Alguien debió haberles dicho algo, quizá alguno de sus vecinos está aliado con ellos.

Maldijo y maldijo mientras se formulaba teorías de quién podría haber sido y yo me sentí ahogadoramente culpable sabiendo que la persona a la que él buscaba en realidad estaba justo ahí frente a él, y que se suponía que era su compañero, su amigo y que le era leal.

Todo esto realmente se me estaba saliendo de control.

A las nueve llegó el equipo de investigación a nuestra sala con todo el material relevante que habían recopilado. Ya tenían más nombres e información y nos informaron que, de hecho, durante la mañana habían realizado un par de arrestos y que realizarían más durante el transcurso del día.

–No va a tomar mucho que encontremos a esos dos –dijo Someoka, líder del equipo, buscando apacentar a Fudou. El otro estaba sin embargo fastidiadísimo y dijo que saldría a beber–. ¿Realmente deberías hacer eso?

Fudou ignoró la pregunta de Someoka y a mi mirada severa y se fue. Yo le dije a Someoka que iría tras él pero en realidad dejé que Fudou se fuera por su lado y yo me fui en otra dirección.

Fui al centro y una vez llegué saqué mi teléfono y usé el número memorizado para escribirle otro mensaje a Shirou.

" _¿Están bien?"_

No pasaron siquiera treinta segundos antes de que Shirou se pusiera en línea y me leyera. Y la leyenda de "está escribiendo…" se plasmó bajo su nombre.

" _Atsuya no quiere que hable contigo. Yuuto, ¿qué me ocultaste?"_

Leí su pregunta y luego suspiré. No sabía qué decirle pero quería decirle algo.

Algo que mantuviera a Shirou lejos de la posibilidad de odiarme.

" _¿Podemos vernos?"_

" _Ya te he dicho que Atsuya no quiere…"_

" _No tienes por qué hacer todo lo que Atsuya dice"._

" _Yuuto… yo no desobedezco a Atsuya"._

Fruncí el ceño y suspiré con frustración.

" _Entonces déjame hablar con él"._

" _No creo que sea buena idea"._

" _Quiero verte, Shirou"._

La siguiente respuesta tardó un poco más en llegar. El cambio en el tono fue palpable.

" _Maldito Kidou de mierda, voy a partirte la cara cuando te vea. 28 října 7"._

Vi por un lado la clara amenaza hacia mi persona y por otro la llana dirección.

La busqué inmediatamente en el GPS.

Terminé llegando alrededor de veinte minutos después a un edificio que tenía una tienda de ropa de decoración urbana en el piso base. Entré y sin decir nada me fui por las primeras escaleras que vi. El encargado de la tienda apenas me miró.

Subí y ascendí a un segundo piso donde me encontré con un pasillo y varias puertas de madera. Miré a la primera que estaba frente a mí y sin pensarlo demasiado toqué. El ruido de alguien abandonando un mueble adentro y pasos apresurados me indicaron que me habían escuchado.

La puerta se abrió. Vi la cara furiosa de Atsuya medio segundo antes de que su puño cerrado me golpeara a un costado de la cara, lanzándome un poco hacia atrás, sobre el barandal de la escalera. Me detuve ahí y le miré. Shirou salió de inmediato y, adelantándose a su gemelo que estaba de pie aún en la puerta, con el puño levantado y mirándome con una mirada ácida, se acercó a mí y me miró un momento, antes de sonreír, tomarme de la mano y guiarme hacia adentro como si absolutamente nada hubiese pasado. Miré a Atsuya a los ojos cuando pasé junto a él, él moviéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar, y cerrando luego la puerta detrás.

–Habla antes de que te rompa todos los dientes a martillazos –gruñó Atsuya y se arrojó sobre uno de los muebles que había en la habitación, que era amplia y con varias ventanas que daban hacia afuera y dejaban entrar mucha luz. Shirou me jaló hasta sentarme en un mueble enfrente, y nos separaba de su gemelo un tapete cuadrado y una mesita baja de madera. Shirou se sentó a mi lado y me dejó un beso suave sobre el hombro. Vi a los ojos de su hermano mirar la acción con agresividad.

Yo consideraba a Atsuya perfectamente capaz de tomar un martillo y partirme toda la boca con él.

–Soy detective, de la Interpol –empecé a explicar.

–Lo sabía –dijo él inmediatamente, cortándome y mirando con enojo a otro lugar–. Eres un maldito espía.

La mano de Shirou estaba en la mía. La sentí tensarse pero no se movió.

–No lo hice con esa intención –aseguré, más para Shirou que para Atsuya, porque me pareció muy importante que Shirou supiera que nada de lo que había pasado con él había estado relacionado con mi trabajo. Shirou… yo acababa de mandar al demonio a mi trabajo por Shirou, ¿no era eso suficiente de saber?

–¿Y entonces por cuál, maldita basura? ¿Qué era lo que estabas buscando, eh? ¿Sólo cogerte a mi hermano?

Me habría parecido pertinente aclarar que el que había propiciado eso había sido Shirou y no yo, pero no me pareció prudente molestar más al gemelo.

–A mí Shirou me importa, realmente –aclaré, frunciendo el ceño para mí mismo. Esas palabras se me habían salido así nada más, sin pensarlas demasiado -y yo siempre, _siempre_ pensaba con exhaustividad todo lo que decía-, y ni yo tenía claro qué se suponía que significaban o para quién era realmente ese esclarecimiento.

–¿Y eso qué mierda significa?

–Que no quiero que se lo lleve la Interpol, maldita sea –le miré–. Mira, Atsuya, acabo de hacer una mierda con mi trabajo sólo por decirles esto a ustedes dos. Por el simple hecho de estar aquí…

–¿Y qué, quieres que te dé un jodido premio? –volvió a interrumpirme. Me pareció que no iba a ser posible razonar con él. No sabía qué era lo que Atsuya quería que le dijera, o si acaso sólo me había invitado para verdaderamente _partirme la cara_ tal y como había dicho.

–Quiero que se larguen de aquí y se pongan a salvo hasta que todo esto pase.

–Tú sabes que esto no va a pasar.

Sí, sabía que esa era una verdadera posibilidad. Pero era válido soñar.

–¿Y cómo esperas que nos _larguemos_ si la Interpol seguramente va a estar buscando nuestras malditas caras por todos los aeropuertos?

–Entonces no te vayas en un aeropuerto.

Él me observó. Sacó aire de frustración y levantó la cara como si me estudiara.

–Esto es una mierda, Kidou.

–Yo lo sé.

–¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero?

–Ya te he dicho que es lo que quiero.

Moví un poco la cabeza para alcanzar a ver al menos de reojo a Shirou, que permanecía a mi lado, tan cándido y perfecto como siempre.

–Dime qué tengo que hacer para ayudarlos y lo haré –dije.

Y yo sabía perfectamente que me estaba echando la soga al cuello, que estaba dando un paso que no iba a poder deshacer, que estaba mandando todo suave y definitivamente al averno.

No iba a poder regresar de esto. Pero necesitaba mantener a Shirou fuera de la cárcel, mierda, y si me hubiesen preguntado por qué, pues quién sabe, yo que voy a saber del maldito mundo y de las malditas emociones.

Quizá era que Shirou me recordaba un poco a Haruna, mi hermanita, que ya no estaba conmigo porque me la habían arrebatado, porque ella era pequeña cuando se había ido y quizá había algo en los ojos de Shirou que parecían admirar al mundo con esa misma maravilla e inocencia que ella tenía cuando soplaba nubecitas de aire blanco frente a su rostro en invierno y sonreía ilusionada, que me la recordaba.

Quizá iba un poco por ahí o por el hecho de que simplemente no podía soportar que me volviesen a arrancar a otra persona, fuera Shirou o fuera quien fuera, y que de todas las cosas en la vida que no podría soportar que me arrancaran a alguien, mi trabajo tenía que estar en un lugar muy alto de la lista. Porque mi trabajo podía parecer una maravilla pero en realidad consistía en ver mucha de la escoria que se guardaba bajo las pieles de los seres humanos.

–¿Vas a arriesgarte así? ¿Cómo sé que no vas a hacerme una mala jugada? ¿Qué esto no es un truco de algún tipo para que te llevemos al que produce la droga?

Yo lo observé. Me quité las gafas oscuras que tenía sobre el rostro y las dejé a un lado. Le miré bajo la luz fuerte de la mañana.

–Si de todas formas no tienes alternativa, ¿qué tienes que perder?

Él frunció un poco más el ceño, pero yo supe que me entendió. Él tenía muy claro que en realidad tenía las manos atadas, y que yo le estaba ofreciendo la única posible salida.

Finalmente aceptó.

* * *

Realmente hay una serie de cosas en el mundo que no hacen que la vida sea mejor. El calor que uno siente tras entrar a un sitio con calefacción estando vestido con treinta capas de ropa caliente es una de ellas. El frío que se siente tras salir de dicho lugar con calefacción hacia un exterior invernal frío y mortífero es otra.

Pero entre las peores cosas que pueden pasarle a uno en la vida para dejarle claro que en esta maravillosa ruleta de la existencia, no se nació con suerte, es salir y encontrarte justo a la cara de tu compañero de trabajo, ahí con el cabello largo y negro cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro, los ojos cansados, un vaso de cartón con café barato en una mano y mirándote como si fuese un anciano. Y esto, justo tras abandonar una habitación en la que acabas de hacer una de las peores cosas de tu vida.

Yo me detuve en la puerta de la tienda, sintiéndome ya como un criminal, como si tuviera pintados en toda la cara hasta los más ínfimos detalles de todo el inmoral desastre que venía planeándome entre manos. Fudou me miró y yo le miré a él, su café soplaba aire blanco frente a él y la gente pasaba detrás de él y por delante, frente a mí, a nadie le importaba que nosotros dos estuviésemos ahí, a nadie le importaba que en ese sencillo momento la vida se me estaba desmoronando.

Yo traía los lentes oscuros y tan sólo por eso pude ocultar el temblor de mis ojos. Le miré, sin tener ni una desgraciada idea de qué decir, y le vi levantar los ojos, como si admirara el edificio, la tienda por detrás de mí, su nombre plasmado por encima de mi cabeza -nombre al que yo ni siquiera le había prestado atención-.

–Estoy seguro de que tienes una maravillosísima explicación de por qué estás aquí –dijo él, bajando suavemente la mirada para volver a verme y luego llevándose el café a la boca para beber un sorbo de él. Sus ojos verdes no parpadeaban y me observaban como si fuesen a hacerlo hasta que alguno de los dos cayera muerto–. ¿Vamos a desayunar o algo así?

Noté de manera importante la evidente carencia de alcohol en su cuerpo. La evidente mentira que se me había dicho antes. Noté que Fudou probablemente me había venido siguiendo desde que habíamos abandonado el apartamento, y que tan sólo había fingido perderse.

Noté que esto estaba yéndose al demonio mucho, mucho más de lo que yo había previsto.

Fruncí el ceño y bajé la mirada. Parpadeé detrás de mis gafas, quería que el mundo dejara de apestar por lo menos un poco en ese momento, pero no parecía haber nada que yo pudiese hacer para propiciarlo.

–Claro, ¿el café de la otra vez?

Él asintió, y lentamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en una dirección que ya nos conocíamos. Era obvio que no iba a esperarme, porque era obvio que no quería que yo caminara a su lado.

Porque era obvio que yo no me merecía ese privilegio.

Avancé a algunos pasos por detrás de él, la mirada baja, el ceño tembloroso, el pecho revuelto, mirando la parte trasera de sus ridículos pantalones verdes y la delantera de mis ridículos pantalones de vestir.

–Fudou…

–No me digas nada –me interrumpió bruscamente, y miró un poco por encima de su hombro. Yo noté que su mirada era una mirada lastimada. La mirada de alguien que se sabía traicionado–. Espérate a que tenga una de esas chimeneas entre las manos y luego podemos hablar.

¿No podía el mundo, por favor, detenerse por un largo rato tan sólo en ese momento? ¿Por favor?

Un largo rato que durara algo así como _"para siempre"._

Fudou sabía. Y yo no sabía cómo, pero él sabía. Sin embargo, supuse que yo en mi maravillosa vanidad lo había subestimado. Fudou era mi compañero, un hombre brillante y un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra, que no por nada había sido asignado como mi compañero, y que a pesar de sus obvios vicios no perdía esa llama suya que estaba siempre, completamente encendida. Yo había pensado que podría haberle ocultado algo, pero claro que no. Porque Fudou me conocía como al libro favorito que te has leído más veces de las que puedes recordar y al que le reconoces cada letra y cada capítulo, cuyos personajes son tan tuyos como el de la persona que los escribió.

Fudou me conocía al nivel de poder predecir todos mis movimientos y saber cuando estaba haciendo algo que no iba conmigo.

Y Shirou, Shirou definitivamente era algo, _alguien,_ que no iba conmigo…

Pero es que yo por alguna estúpida razón me moría un poco por él.

Esperé tal como me pidió a que llegáramos al café. Realmente no era el lugar más apto para hablar de nada porque era un lugar pequeño, con un par de mesitas achocadas en un rincón y mucha gente dentro comprando panes. No, o quizá en realidad era el lugar _perfecto_ para hablar del peor de los temas posibles, porque, ¿quién iba a estar escuchándonos? ¿Quién iba a pensar que cualquier persona en su sano juicio elegiría aquel lugar lleno de caras sonrientes y azúcar para platicar sobre un tema definitorio para su vida?

Fudou y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesitas que por pura suerte estaba desocupada. Yo me había pedido sólo un café y él se había comprado un _Trdeníkl,_ o "chimeneas" como les decían para hacérselos más fácil de pronunciar a los turistas, que era un pan ensortijado espolvoreado de azúcar. Él pidió, además, que se lo rellenaran con crema y fresas.

Quién iba a imaginarse a Fudou Akio como alguien que iba por ahí pidiendo que le pusieran fresas a su comida.

Se sentó frente a mí y se arrancó un trozo de pan para untarle crema y llevárselo a la boca. Yo a toda costa evité su mirada y agradecí la fiel compañía de mis lentes oscuros, que de vez en cuando me ayudaban a huir un poco de los horrores de la vida.

–Cuando estábamos revisando la casa me encontré con algo –dijo él de manera repentina, sin dar ningún aviso de que iba a comenzar a hablar. Balanceaba una fresa frente a sus labios como si se planteara si realmente sería buena idea comérsela. Terminó dándole una mordida y luego la dejó otra vez en la crema, para usar ahora la mano libre y extraer algo de su bolsillo.

Era lo que parecía ser un papel doblado dos veces, sin cuidado, y en dobleces asimétricos que dejaban a la vista algunas de sus orillas. Yo alcancé a ver colores, y entonces se me vino a la mente que debía tratarse de una fotografía.

Una fotografía.

Fudou la dejó sobre la mesa como si fuera un documento completamente imprescindible en su vida, una estupidez sin importancia. Y siguió comiendo en lo que yo me dedicaba a mirar la fotografía. Tras un momento finalmente tuve la lucidez para tomarla y, lentamente, abrirla.

Ese habría sido otro maravilloso momento para que el mundo simplemente dejara de existir. Yo la miré y luego levanté la mirada, aunque no deseaba ver lo que iba a encontrarme tras hacerlo. Fudou me miraba, me examinaba estudiosamente, probablemente analizando cada movimiento, expresión y reacción mía.

Y yo creo que en aquel momento ambos nos preguntamos si acaso yo me levantaría y saldría corriendo de ahí, o si, no sé, me echaría a reír a carcajadas como un demente porque todo se me estaba yendo de las manos.

Sin embargo, permanecí callado, y luego volví a bajar la mirada. Observé la fotografía una vez más, quizá tan sólo para asegurarme de que no era una ilusión.

Era una fotografía mía con Shirou. La que él había tomado en el Charles Bridge, y que aparentemente le había parecido una excelente idea sacar en impresión. A mí simplemente me parecía irreal estarla mirando, y más aún saber que Fudou la había tenido consigo todo este tiempo.

Rogaba saber qué era lo que mi compañero _-y mi mejor amigo-_ estaba pensando. Lentamente volví a doblar la fotografía y a dejarla en el mismo lugar en el que Fudou la había puesto. Suspiré porque, ¿qué más iba a hacer?

–Y entonces esa noche ellos no se presentaron –continuó él tras un momento, y yo supe de la acusación que estaba haciendo. Cuando Fudou me había dicho sus diferentes teorías sobre _quiénes_ le habrían avisado a los hermanos, él había sabido todo el tiempo que en realidad había sido yo. Él me había observado no decir nada, mentirle descaradamente a la cara–. Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan preocupado antes de que llegáramos. Ahora sé con quién has estado mensajeándote obsesivamente todo este tiempo. ¿Qué hay en ese edificio en el que te vi, eh? ¿Ahí es donde se están ocultando?

Fudou estaba matándome, poco a poco, con sus palabras acusatorias que eran todas verdad y con su exigencia de la verdad que yo no sabía cómo darle.

Seguro que él ya lo había leído en mi cara, que sí, ahí era donde estaban los hermanos. Yo no sabía qué era lo que Fudou haría con esa información.

–¿Qué mierda estabas pensando, Yuuto?

Yo bajé la mirada. Usábamos nuestros primeros nombres sólo cuando queríamos dejarle claro al otro que estábamos hablando con mucha escalofriante seriedad.

–¿Puedo decirte que estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a pensar?

–Me puedo interpretar eso de un millón de maneras.

Yo volví a suspirar y vi a mi mano temblar mientras sostenía mi vaso de café. Sentí la urgencia de apretarlo y derramar todo su contenido hirviendo sobre mi mano y, si era posible, sobre mi cara también. Porque necesitaba borrarme de ahí en ese instante.

–Me pasa algo. No lo sé. Nunca me había pasado antes.

–¿Qué? ¿Enloquecer?

Yo le miré. Se me hacía obvio al observar su expresión que él estaba furioso, y también muy herido. Pero se me hacía obvio también que ese seguía siendo Fudou, mi mejor amigo, la persona que había estado a mi lado durante los peores momentos y que si me conocía tan bien era porque yo realmente le importaba un gigantesco y desordenado montón.

Fudou no podía lastimarme, por más que quisiera. No sabía hacerlo. Él no sabía cómo traicionar a la gente que le importaba, a diferencia mía.

–Lo lamento.

–Yuuto, te has hecho más mal a ti mismo que a mí.

No era verdad porque yo no me sentía deshecho en lo más mínimo por lo que me había hecho a mí mismo. Lo que me hacía pedazos era lo que le había hecho a _él._

–Lo lamento de todas formas.

–Ya sé que lo lamentas, mierda, Kidou. ¿Qué demonios es lo que tenías planeado hacer?

Por un momento mantuve la mirada recta, sobre la mesa, y no pensé en decir nada. No porque quisiera seguir ocultándole cosas a Fudou sino porque simplemente la cabeza se me desconectó momentáneamente.

–No fue a propósito –dije–. Pasó y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba demasiado metido en el hoyo como para salirme.

–Empezando por el hecho de que le avisaste a dos criminales que íbamos tras ellos y que debían ocultarse, ¿cierto?

Me tomé un momento pero asentí.

–Sí.

–¿Están en ese edificio?

–Sí.

–¿Y estás planeando ayudarles a escaparse?

–… _Sí_.

Fudou se cruzó de brazos y suspiró pesadamente. Miró hacia otro lado y pude sentirle maldecir mentalmente. Ahora que toda la verdad estaba ahí afuera, yo ya no sabía qué iba a pasar.

–¿Qué tienes pensado hacer exactamente?

Yo levanté la mirada. Fudou volvió a mirarme. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron. El frunció el ceño, descruzó los brazos para extender una mano hacia mí y me quitó de un movimiento las gafas.

Ya no tenía dónde ocultarme.

–Dime la verdad.

Mis ojos rojos se clavaron en los suyos verdes. Y yo me preguntaba desde cuándo el verde era mucho más fuerte e intenso que el rojo.

–Voy a sacarlos de la ciudad –dije como si ya fuera un hecho–. Y a conseguirles documentos falsos para que puedan viajar por su cuenta.

–Qué maravilloso plan –dijo con sarcasmo, observándome. Luego, prosiguió–. Y a todo esto, ¿puedes decirme _por qué_? ¿Qué demonios tienen dos personas que has conocido por apenas algunas semanas como para ser tan importantes al nivel de que harías toda esta mierda por ellos?

Yo lo miré largamente.

Largamente.

–Akio, no lo sé. No tengo la menor idea. Pero sea lo que sea, ha sido suficiente.

Vi a los ojos de Fudou entrecerrarse un poco, por dos segundos, antes de retomar su contemplación de mi persona por un rato más. Luego desvió la mirada, luciendo completamente derrotado, como quien cede a las estupideces que le propone su hermano menor.

–¿Y cómo vamos a llevar a cabo este maravilloso plan tuyo, eh?

* * *

Poner a Fudou Akio y a Fubuki Atsuya a compartir el mismo espacio vital tenía que estar entre una de las peores cosas que se me había ocurrido hacer en la vida.

Me bastó con ver la cara de homicidio que puso el gemelo menor y el de por sí mal humor que Akio se había cargado durante todo el camino hacia ahí para saberlo. Habían pasado cuatro días desde mi último encuentro con los gemelos, y ahora el paso que seguía era sacarlos de ahí. Tenía sus nuevas identidades guardadas en el maletín y un tanque lleno que nos llevaría a los cuatro lejos de ahí.

–¿Me puedes decir qué mierda significa esto? _¿Quién es este tipo?_

Incluso Shirou parecía nervioso, y su mirada iba pasando de Akio a mí, como si temiera el momento en el que ambos fuésemos a sacar nuestras armas y dispararles.

–Fudou se ofreció a ayudarnos con esto –expliqué. Eso no pareció contentar en nada a Atsuya. Si acaso, habló con mayor irritación.

–Ah, entonces vas por la vida diciéndole a la gente sobre nosotros para ver quién te ayuda, ¿no?

Yo le miré por un momento porque de hecho mi explicación había sonado un poco a eso, a que yo iba por ahí contándole a todo el mundo sobre los dos criminales a los que pretendía ayudar a escapar.

–Fudou es mi compañero y descubrió lo que estaba haciendo –volví a explicar, esta vez con mayor honestidad, y ahora las miradas de los dos gemelos se dirigieron a Akio como si tuvieran que determinar sus verdaderas intenciones. Akio estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos a punto de estallar.

–Miren, voy a decirles algo. Realmente estamos poniendo nuestros cuellos en peligro con esto, así que de verdad espero que ustedes valgan la maldita pena.

Atsuya y Akio se miraron como si fuesen a lanzarse a morderse y despedazarse el uno al otro en cualquier momento. Yo, sin saber qué más hacer para apaciguar las aguas, me acerqué a Shirou y tomé sus maletas. Era una maleta estilo deportiva grande y una mochila. Me colgué la mochila al hombro y cargué la otra con una mano. Sin decir nada salí de la habitación. Shirou me siguió de cerca.

Para cuando llegamos al carro y abrí la cajuela, tanto Fudou como Atsuya se habían aparecido ya detrás de nosotros. Atsuya parecía intranquilo e iba lanzando miradas hacia todas partes. Yo supuse que no era para menos. Él no tenía realmente ningún motivo para confiar en nosotros. Atsuya metió su única maleta que era tan sólo una mochila grande y cerramos la cajuela. Apenas estuvimos libres de la tarea de guardar las maletas, Shirou se me fue encima. Se colgó de mi cuello y me dio un beso en los labios de esos suyos que realmente me gustaban. Y pude sentir no sólo la mirada de Atsuya, sino también la de Akio taladrándome la nuca.

Suponía que eso iba a explicarle a mi compañero un par de cosas.

Akio se subió en el asiento del copiloto y yo en el del conductor. Los gemelos subieron detrás. Lancé una mirada rápida por el espejo retrovisor antes de arrancar y salir de ahí.

* * *

Todos habían estado bastante silenciosos durante el trayecto desde el edificio hasta la carretera que nos sacaría de la ciudad, que había tomado alrededor de media hora. El tráfico estaba ligero, así que eso no nos había atrasado mucho. Cuando salimos, vi el primer señalamiento que me indicaba el nombre del pueblo hacia el que tenía pensado dirigirme. Ya tenía hecha una reservación ahí, a nombre de _Shawn y Aiden Froste._ Era una reservación de unos cuantos días, ya pagada en su totalidad.

Yo no sabía qué era lo que Shirou y Atsuya iban a hacer después de ese tiempo. Las manos se me tensaron sobre el volante cuando el pensamiento me pasó aleteando por la cabeza.

–¿Tienen dinero? –la pregunta de Fudou fue lo primero que rompió el silencio. Yo le miré de reojo unos momentos y luego regresé mi vista al frente. Atsuya le respondió, porque parecía que ambos se veían mutuamente como el antagónico al que tenían que contrarrestar.

–Claro que sí, ¿te parece que nos dedicamos a esta mierda para no tener un centavo?

Noté a Akio mirándolo por un lado de su asiento. Pude imaginarme la mirada gris del gemelo respondiendo agresivamente a la de él.

–¿Está en efectivo?

–¿Te parece que somos idiotas? Claro que está en efectivo. Como si nos fuésemos a arriesgar a usar una tarjeta de crédito. A estas alturas seguro que ustedes ya tienen todas nuestras cuentas congeladas.

Akio sonrió con un poco de burla y regresó la mirada al frente.

–Bueno, parece que al menos si con capaces de usar un par de sus neuronas.

–¿Qué dijiste, pedazo de mierda?

–Atsu…

La vocecilla de Shirou habría parado el mal humor de cualquiera. O al menos así me lo parecía a mí. Miré por el espejo retrovisor tan sólo para poder alcanzar a ver un pedazo del rostro de Shirou.

Eso, los mechones de cabello a la derecha de su frente, su ceja y ojo derecho que se reflejaban en el espejo desde mi perspectiva, serían de las últimas cosas que vería de él.

Repentinamente sentí como si ya lo hubiese perdido.

–Hay una cuestión –volvió a hablar Fudou después de un momento. Yo le lancé una mirada rápida y le dejé proseguir–. Esto que estamos haciendo, si vamos a hacerlo y va a salir todo bien, hay algo que necesito que hagan.

Otra vez volvió a mirar por un lado del asiento. Otra vez pude sentir su mirada y la de Atsuya enfrentadas.

–Ustedes nos van a decir cómo vamos a localizar a los que fabrican esta maldita droga del infierno.

Sentí el impulso irrazonable de frenar de golpe el automóvil en ese momento y gritarle a Fudou que en qué demonios estaba pensando.

Pero evité hacerlo porque, de hecho, lo que él decía tenía todo el sentido del mundo y tan sólo demostraba que mi compañero seguía siendo tan brillante como siempre, su mente estratégica no perdiendo de vista el objetivo que teníamos y buscando cada oportunidad para lograrlo, así fuera en medio de esa deleznable situación.

– _¿Qué?_ –Atsuya parecía tener toda la intención de mandarnos al demonio.

–¿Pensaste que este servicio de altruismo era gratuito? Tú y tu hermano no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de escapar si no fuese por nosotros. Así que habla. Ya.

–¡Kidou, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Tú no nos mencionaste nada de esto!

Yo iba a decir algo, o hacer el intento de decir algo, pero las palabras de Fudou me detuvieron.

–Claro que no les dijo nada, porque él no estaba al tanto de esto, porque él tenía pensado hacerlo sin pedirles nada a cambio ya que evidentemente está que se muere por ese bonito hermanito tuyo –casi sentí el impulso de atacar a Fudou por llamar a Shirou _bonito–._ Pero yo no tengo la mente nublada por hormonas juveniles así que me vas a decir eso o en este preciso momento llamo a la Interpol y nos vamos todos al carajo, ¿qué te parece eso, eh?

Yo realmente volteé el rostro para mirarlo.

Fudou me miró de vuelta. Y yo supe que él no hablaba en serio. Pero supe también que él sabía que Atsuya respondería a su amenaza. Fudou tenía la fantástica habilidad de poder inducirles miedo a las personas.

El gemelo no respondió por un momento. Sin embargo, al final, habló.

–Está bien, te lo diré todo. Total, a nosotros eso ya no nos interesa. Jamás vamos a regresar a esta ciudad.

Fudou sonrió. Y Atsuya procedió a relatarnos todo sobre la cadena de producción y distribución de la endemoniada droga.

* * *

Agradecí infinitamente que Fudou se hubiese encontrado esa fotografía. Se sentía como si todo fuese menos estúpido y caótico sólo porque él estaba a mi lado, dándole a las cosas un poco más de sentido.

Llegamos al pueblo a la media noche. Era un pueblo pequeño, pintoresco, de esos a los que rodean las colinas y bosques de árboles altos. Yo había avisado que llegaríamos tarde, así que no había problema. Nos bajamos y Fudou y yo fuimos a ocupar una habitación de la pequeña posada mientras los hermanos se instalaban en otra. Reservé un cuarto para Fudou y para mí tan sólo esa noche. Al día siguiente saldríamos de regreso a Praga y eso sería todo.

Todo.

Me senté sobre mi cama individual mientras Akio le ponía la funda a su almohada. Él me miró.

–Vamos a cenar.

Asentí.

La cena fue un evento completamente irreal. Se sentía como el retazo de un sueño a la medianoche, porque yo terminé quedándome en una mesita para dos con Shirou, junto a una ventana, y cenábamos mientras veíamos al cristal empañarse, con la fogata crepitando a un metro de nosotros; y luego, cuando íbamos a la mitad de nuestros platos de sopa, observamos a la nieve empezar a caer, atravesando a puntitos blancos la negrura profunda de la noche que se extendía afuera.

Fudou y Atsuya, por otro lado, y en contra de su voluntad, habían terminado juntos en otra mesa. No es que no hubiese más espacio libre, pero Fudou se había empeñado en sacarle al gemelo toda la información posible así que se había puesto a cenar con él. El tiempo transcurrió, y cuando nos avisaron que ya apagarían las luces y nos pidieron que por favor subiéramos a las habitaciones, Fudou hizo una de esas cosas que sólo los verdaderos mejores amigos pueden hacer y que te hacen darte cuenta de cuán estúpidamente afortunado eres de tener a ciertas personas en tu vida.

–Bueno, pues descansen. Nos vemos mañana –dijo y entonces jaló a Atsuya del brazo, obligándolo a irse consigo. Atsuya por un momento protestó pero luego, tras lanzarnos una mirada, dejó de resistirse y siguió a mi amigo.

Y yo juré internamente que iba a erigirle un altar a Fudou o algo.

O por lo menos tenía que regalarle algo así como una casa.

Yo tomé a Shirou de la mano y le sonreí para guiarlo a la habitación.

La nieve también se veía caer desde la ventana de nuestra habitación. Y a Shirou le encantaba el frío.

Había sido la noche perfecta.

* * *

Nuestra posada amaneció rodeada de un maravilloso paraíso invernal. O quizá no era tan maravilloso, pero es que a mí esa mañana todo me parecía excepcionalmente perfecto.

Muy en particular, el rostro de Shirou adormecido sobre mi brazo, su piel blanca bajo las sábanas, el calor suave de su cuerpo. ¿Qué podía hacer un simple policía de la Interpol como yo para resistirse a un traficante de drogas como él?

Cuando bajamos a desayunar, ni Fudou ni Atsuya estaban por ahí. Supuse que quizá Atsuya sería tan flojo como Akio a la hora de levantarse así que decidí no ir a despertarlos hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Tomamos el desayuno de la posada, unos huevos con pan y yogurt. Tras un rato, como Atsuya y Fudou seguían sin aparecerse, decidimos salir a dar un paseo breve por el pueblo.

Nos recibió el frío bajo el cual Shirou parecía moverse como pez en el agua. Lo vi correr por la nieve y soplar fuerte para sacar aire blanco de su boca. Luego de un rato me acerqué a él, le tomé de la cintura, y le besé en los labios por un largo rato. Él simplemente se detuvo entre mis brazos, dejándome besarle y entregándose a ese momento de silencio como si pudiéramos hacer que durara una eternidad.

Aunque bien sabíamos que no era así. Una bola de nieve estrellándoseme en la cabeza fue el aviso que Fudou me dio de que él y Atsuya ya se habían levantado. Y ya habían desayunado. Y él había venido a avisarme que pronto darían las diez y teníamos que dejar la habitación, además de regresar a Praga cuanto antes, antes de que Kudou se diera cuenta de que algo estaba monumentalmente mal.

Era el momento que había estado intentando evitar imaginarme.

Recogimos nuestras cosas. Hicimos el _check out_ de la habitación y nos dirigimos al automóvil, seguidos por los gemelos. Fudou encendió el carro y luego no hizo más que esperar ahí a que yo terminara de despedirme. Atsuya, asimismo, mantuvo su distancia, quedándose cerca de la puerta de la posada mientras yo me acercaba a su hermano.

Shirou me miró y se mordió el labio. Como si realmente quisiera decir algo, pero no se atreviera. Yo le sonreí y le besé en la frente.

–Shirou, cuídate. Y…

Bajé la mirada. Él entonces se colgó de mi cuello y me besó en los labios. Si iba a decir cualquier cosa más, yo o él, se quedó mejor ahogado entre nuestras bocas, porque estaba claro que ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente sabio como para saber qué decir. No existía una manera correcta de decir adiós.

Me di la vuelta y me encaminé al asiento de copiloto. Me subí y Fudou me lanzó una mirada, como si sopesara mi capacidad para partir ya. Tras un momento, él le hizo una señal de despedida con la cabeza a los gemelos y entonces presionó el acelerador.

Yo vi la figura de Shirou desaparecer entre el blanco de la nieve y la lejanía a través del espejo retrovisor.

* * *

Han pasado dos años desde esa última vez que vi a Shirou. Gracias a toda la información que él y Atsuya nos dieron, pudimos localizar a los que estaban produciendo la droga y detener toda la operación de raíz. Nos las arreglamos para que pareciera que habían sido pistas tras pistas las que nos habían llevado a dar finalmente con ellos, en lugar de haber obtenido toda la información de una fuente externa.

La búsqueda de Shirou y Atsuya en dado momento se detuvo, dándoselos por desaparecidos. Como de todas formas la droga ya no estaba en circulación, perdieron importancia. Eventualmente se logró crear un tratamiento para la enfermedad producida por la droga y las aguas lograron calmarse por una larga temporada. Nadie se enteró jamás de lo que Akio y yo habíamos hecho.

Supongo que son las ventajas de ser dos supuestos _genios._

Hace un par de meses, sin embargo, se detectó un nuevo brote de una droga que es bastante similar a aquella droga desaparecida. Como Akio y yo somos los que tenemos más experiencia lidiando con ella, y gracias al éxito que tuvimos durante aquella "misión", Kudou y los altos mandos decidieron enviarnos también a encargarnos de este resurgimiento.

Yo sé que Akio está pensando lo mismo que yo mientras nos subimos al avión, con dos maletas grandes que nos deben durar para una estancia de probablemente unos cuantos meses en una nueva ciudad. Sé que lo piensa mientras se sienta junto a la ventana y se coloca los audífonos, dispuesto a ignorarme, una guía de viaje en una mano con el nombre de la ciudad a la que nos dirigimos impresa en grande en su portada.

Yo sé, a la perfección, que los dos estamos pensando exactamente lo mismo mientras el avión despega para dirigirse hacia Helsinki.

* * *

 _Listo! Oficialmente el segundo one-shot más largo que he escrito en mi vida (el primero lleva 23,000 palabras y aún no lo termino)._

 _Kira, espero que te haya gustado :D_

 _(Y si algún día voy a Helsinki, prometo intentar escribir la segunda parte).  
_

 _Gracias por leer!_


End file.
